Mondael
Personality Captain Mondael Okahs is the younger cousin of Captain Gromper. Being the secondary captain of her empire, she is intelligent and skilled in her work. Like Gromper, Mondael believes in compassion and diplomacy over violence, but will fight if necessary. She is, however, generally more energetic, excitable, and playful. Mondael is also an artist, often drawing, painting, or writing in her spare time. She has been teaching Dovek the zeep to create art as an outlet for his thoughts and feelings while being rehabilitated from his life as a ZeepCol sweatshop worker. The only exceptions to Mondael's confident attitude are in dire situations, or when under the influence of psychological manipulation. Appearance Mondael is generally similar in appearance to Captain Gromper, but with a noticeably different coat pattern and colouration. She also dresses quite differently, most notably donning a helmet with large, curved horns. Story Manufactured with A Frown Mondael makes her first appearance in this adventure, accompanying Gromper on a botched mission to retrieve a Scroll of Order lost in a Zeep industrial site. Upon being granted access to the factory supposedly containing the scroll, Mondael and Gromper are both appalled by the terrible working conditions presented. After being told by an overseer that the scroll may be in his office, Mondael attempts to find it, only to overhear plans to essentially dispose of their collapsed laborer. Upon being caught eavesdropping, she flees back to the ship, only to find that Gromper has taken the laborer back with him. Mondael is shocked by Gromper's decision, but loses her doubt when she realises that the worker had the scroll. A Cog in the ZeepCol Machine Mondael takes over the controls of the ship on the way back to Alcmatts while Gromper attempts to talk to the zeep on board with them, who reveals his name to be Dovek. Mondael then accompanies both of them to Captain Kasagatthkaman's home. Indefinite Leave After around two months of teaching Dovek to use art as an outlet, Mondael suddenly disappears, leaving behind a series of morbid artworks and writings in the basement of her home. Many of these reference ZeepCol, and appear to be the result of a mental breakdown. Gromper, in an attempt to find out where she went, learns that Mondael had used a colony warp to reach Ylron City on Coda-7 and left in a hire ship. The ship apparently lost all tracking and communication shortly after. Jungle Scout With Mondael's whereabouts still unknown, a small search party investigates a crash site they believe may be Mondael's, and the reason behind the loss of signals. However, they soon realise that the crashed ship was a prop being used for filming. It is then that Groda suggests that Mondael may have gone somewhere cold, dark, and barren, to reflect her current feelings and mental state. Dead World Rendez-Vous Mondael, in a poor physical and mental state, resides in an empty base on a T0 planet. It is here that she has called for ZeepCol representatives to meet her, in regards to Dovek's abduction and liberation. Upon meeting her, the ZeepCol representative describes her as 'unhinged', as she is loud and unco-operative along with speaking in a somewhat cryptic manner. It is revealed that Mondael had been intercepting messages and threats sent by ZeepCol to Gromper and Dovek, which were laced with subliminal frequencies meant to induce feelings of fear and intimidation. The transmissions, however, were botched, causing the frequencies to instead cause temporary damage to Mondael's mental state. When Gromper and Dovek arrive at the base, Mondael becomes distressed at their unintended presence. As they begin to argue aggressively with the ZeepCol representative, she becomes more distressed, until being sick. Eventually Gromper convinces the ZeepCol representatives to leave, so that he may help his cousin recover. Category:Captains Category:Characters